


Dreams

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-23
Updated: 2003-02-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny didn't know how much dreams can change a person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

She dreams of blood on her hands and feathers in her hair. Of strange dark rituals and greengreengreen eyes. Not the clear and innocent green of Harry's of course.

No, she dreams of greengreen with a gleam of red. The deadly, scheming green of the undergrowth in a dark forest which reaches grasping hands to clutch and hold until she is overrun by red-eyed, bloody-handed, black-feathered creatures that corrupt her soul.

And when she wakes, gasping, pleading internally not to dream again, she wonders at the part of herself that craves to feel it again.

As she goes about her day, she finds herself craving to go down to that dark room and, wearing feathers in her hair and blood on her hands, bring down the school and everyone in it for what they did to him. What they are doing to her, without the faintest comprehension of the effects they have.

She suspects that were the Sorting Hat to be placed on her head once more, it would call 'Slytherin' without the faintest hesitation.


End file.
